Globe Trotting Inspiration
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki who had a long Hiatus from his career and made a visit to his bestfriend in Thailand bringing his two cousins on a trip only to have an accidental new career as a vlogger and signing contracts with one big agency.


Title: Glob Trotting Inspiration

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Yuri! On Ice!

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

A/N: This Fanfiction is a AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.

* * *

Fans of the Japanese top skater currently on hiatus are watching his new show adopted by a channel after his Thai bestfriend uploaded and went live with their fun visit to the country of Thailand. Immediately the president of the agency LME offered the skater, world class chef and extreme hobbyist a contract and pays them to travel around the world and make videos, with their intro played with the narrator's voice, " _Three Alpha going around the globe tasting traditional food, learning the country's culture and doing scary things_ " the narrator spoke.

"You mean seeking thrill right?" cut in by one of the three people starred in the show.

" _Sorry to tell you this but you almost killed your cousins_ " replied by the narrator.

"Whatever, it's still called thrill" he shrugged and followed the two other guys and the advert finished.

Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha division skater and five times consecutive champion presently on hiatus is travelling around with his cousins for work which they accidently accepted and dragged along his Hawaiian shirt wearing toy poodle.

Presently the trio with their furry friend in a Hawaiian shirt is in a beautiful country called Philippines (A/N: I'm bias I know) and apparently creating a scene in some small City's street food park.

"So… what are you gonna try and let us taste next?" Yuuri asked his spiky haired cousin the poodle by his feet panted asking to have some.

"These!" handing them a black box thingy pierced in a stick and freshly cooked as barbecue, Soma dipped it in a tub of vinegar with onions and chili.

"Why am I scared?" Yuuri asked looking weirdly at the abomination he's holding, while his thrill seeking cousin named Shiro munched on it.

"It's edible so I think it's okay… and it doesn't taste that bad… unlike those horrible calamari he makes" pointing at Soma.

"I guess your right" and Yuuri proceeded to eat it, having his third piece Shiro suddenly asked.

"What are these actually?" he asked the street food vendor cooking.

"Its meyd (Made) of blud (blood) sir" the vendor's accent was strong and funny.

Soma laughed at Yuuri's reaction spitting the food out of shock while the other Filipino people laughed at him and patting him in the back telling him it's okay, "But in all honesty this is not so bad… I want more" said Yuuri and gave his poodle some pork barbecue.

"See you're getting along!" laughed by Soma while Shiro asked for the intestine.

"Manong isa pa nga na isaw" he asked in Filipino (Bro, one more isaw/intestine) until he attacked another food cart by getting a lot of quek-quek or quail eggs dipped in batter and deep fried.

"Kinakain nya lahat na pweding kainin?" asked by another vendor amused by Shiro (He eats anything edible does he?).

"Kind of like that" laughed by Yuuri understanding what she said, "He even ate five baluts yesterday" he added.

After eating Yuuri took the camera he placed by the plastic table offered for the customers, the food park is located by the coast, and called people's park in the Visayas Island in the city of Roxas City.

"Dudes, I just read that near Roxas City there's a municipality called Pan-ay! And they have the largest bell in Asia, and hear this! It was made out of 70 sacks of coins way back around 19th century!" Yuuri read on his iPad direct to the camera he's carrying, his cousins are already back, Soma retrieve their custom wrangler off road jeep, while his other cousin took his own Yamaha off road bike, "Our ride's here so let's go!" said Yuuri and took his back pack and camera along and hopped on to his seat and buckled and comfortably secured his poodle baby, turning on the camera by the windshield that pointed at them and explained some things about the Visaya culture to their viewers hi poodle by the back seat was secured by the seat belt and loving the fresh air.

Arriving by the Sta. Monica Church, a friend of Shiro with his brother are already waiting for them and showed them every corner of the church, from the grotto, to the well at the back and finally they headed up the bell tower to see the giant bell Yuuri and the others took pictures with it however Shiro slid in inside the giant bell and Yuuri took photos of him.

Poodle enjoying the fact that Yuuri had been carrying him around.

"In 1997, the church was declared a National Historical Landmark by National Historical Institute and the church walls are made of coral stones and with a façade accentuated with pillars and decorated with statues of Agustinian saints, the town of Panay is located just twenty minutes away southeast of Roxas City and it is considered one of the oldest town in the Philippines."

"Spanish made a great mark here did they?" asked Shiro.

"Well, they colonized Philippines for three hundred years and brought along Christianity as well" explained Yuuri, "And this church is founded by Spanish Agustinian friars in 1581 and it became the second Spanish settlement in the country next to another city here in Visayas called Cebu" added Yuuri.

After explaining things, "Now that we visited a historical place it's time for our next main event, learning their culture by ways of festivities!" he said, "You see living in Capiz means you get to eat their world class fresh seafood, Capiz is known to be the seafood capital of the Philippines so they export their seafood products to Manila or hotels around Philippines, they raise their own aquatic products in to their pins or catch them by the sea. So what better way to try their local food and experience their culture first hand is to join their fiesta or town festival where they lay out food for visitors to eat and join the fun of the colorful parades and drum music they have! So c'mon let's visit my old friend Yaj and his family!" Yuuri and the others hurried to get back to their car and had their one and a half hour travel going to another municipality called Sapian, passing by they saw vast lands with fisheries and rice fields, with their road trip people who's familiar with them who's riding jeepney waved as Yuuri showed the happy people over his go pro and stood up the topless Wrangler jeep waving at them. Holding on to his summer fedora so it would not flew away.

After the fun road trip, Shiro parked his motorbike beside the Wrangler Jeep, Soma and Shiro followed Yuuri heading in a two storey house, designed in to a classic double A roof and the yard was wide, it has a garden and beds of orchids, and three dogs were already barking and wagging their tail for attention to the three, Vicchan Yuuri's own dog enter acted through the grills of the closed gate.

"TAO PO!" shouted Shiro in tagalong as he was trying out his own knowledge of the language (ANY ONE HOME?).

With a quick answer from the owner of the house immediately a fair skinned guy shirtless with his shoulder with a traditional Kalinga tattoo and a three stars and a sun on his left chest and by his arm was a baybayin (A/N: Filipino alphabet)

"YAJ!" greeted Yuuri who showed his own Japanese traditional tattoo by his chest, it was visible since his the three buttons of his dress shirt was open.

"Yuuri!"

"Thank you for inviting us for tomorrow's fiesta and showing us your culture and traditions!"

"That's no biggie man, lemme introduce you to my family and join us!" Yaj wasn't wearing any slippers either, the dogs followed them in.

Meeting Yaj's brothers, Toni, Franco, Roel and his sisters Kura and Krish, they explained some things to make it easier for Yuuri to make his viewers to know the culture first hand from the locals themselves, "So… for now… we're going to catch some crabs, fish, talaba (oysters), other shell food and piglets from our farm" said Yaj and Shiro with Yuuri was up to it.

"Well, since I'm a Chef, I'm up for cooking local rice and coconut sweets when you guys arrive!" said Soma.

After the two cousins left with Yaj, Shiro changed his DC prospect 3.0 riding shoes in to his leather flipfops leaving his plain gray Sandugo shorts on and his gray signature shirt with "Try it" print, bringing along his Cressi panoramic scuba snorkeling mask and mouthpiece, Yuuri on the other hand removed his baby blue dress shirt sleeves folded up to his elbow and knee length shorts and changed in to his signature shirt 'Your poodle calls me dad' with his poodle son in a cartoon in a cartoon drawing with his cute Hawaiian shirt and shades and worn a pair of board shorts bringing along extra go pro camera and a deep gear scuba set.

Heading to a salt water river where it was so clean and boats with bamboo rafts are present Yaj showed them where his oyster farm is, while they are at it. Yaj fondly jumped on a bamboo bridge and dived he was followed by the fun and thrill loving Shiro who backed flipped. Shiro loves to jump on bridges, do dangerous stunts, go hiking on stiff mountains and other jumping on a plane, cliff or falls.

"What the heck!" shouted Yuuri and jumped along doing his own stunt. Diving on some planted bamboos they started to use their pocket knives to carefully remove the Oysters from the ropes they are growing on, next was they harvested diwal or (Razor clams) and Tahong (Muscles) with Yaj's instructions, next they headed to Yaj's wide boxes of fisheries only to know that the others are for shrimps, prawns and crabs, he taught them how to catch, Shiro laughed at Yuuri's reaction when Yaj told them that there's now tools to help them catch Alimango (giant mud crabs), they need to feel it on under the water and grab it by it's back avoiding being hurt by its claws, Yuuri caught a few while Shiro and Yaj caught already a lot, when Yuuri showed one crab to the camera and told them it's gay because of the patten under its belly he was so amused.

"Who taught you all these?" asked Yuuri as they rested on a small hut with a small fire pit that Yaj made, Shiro who's a military guy and expert on wilderness survival prepared the fire with his rod and steel from his paracord bracelet and made some bamboo squires for the catfish they caught and would be eaten for their snack.

"In all honesty I learned all of these from our workers, my dad used to manage all of these, however considering my brothers nor sisters isn't fond of anything like this then I think I should step up and take over since I'm interested with all of it" he smiled.

After they ate Yuuri joked about how they're gonna suffer about chasing some young pigs, not piglets. Bringing two along for the other to be cooked differently.

Arriving back it was already dark, Yuuri bathe and proceeded to edit some clips to be saved.

The next morning Yuuri turned his camera on and greeted groggily his cousin Soma already out with Shiro who's nowhere to be found only to know he was joining Yaj at the back cleaning the pig and getting some bamboos and banana leaves.

The house is a simple yet elegant, Spanish and Filipino mix interior design was around and also like in the churches, figures and images of Saints. One of theme is a huge figure of Nazarene inside a full glass case Toni explained to Yuuri that the image is for tradition and religion symbolism but most of all the family is a devotee, every Holy Week they would place it on a huge carriage and procession it with the rest of the image which other family has.

Meanwhile, "So… to make lechon!" said Soma and started o explain things that would be used for the traditional dish that the Spanish people brought to the country, Yuuri behind the camera laughing at the jokes Soma points at him.

"Now that the swine has been cleaned and gutted, I stitched out the stomach with some lemon grass and garlic inside to make a wonderful aroma" he said. "Now that's being spun around by our local lechon cook, Manong Rudy" he added, "We'll get to cook another local food called ginataang alimango or in our language Crabs cooked in coconut milk and bamboo shoots" showing them the live crabs that Yuuri and the others caught yesterday.

On the other hand, the fun and thrill loving member of the trio joined the parade, the fun part is that while dancing with the tribal dancers that Franco and Yaj manages in the municipality, they cousin was the mayor of the town so they're quite known. Funny how Shiro shows that while in the parade Capizenos know how to party early in the morning by being tipsy, carrying a lambanog and Tuba (Coconut wine) that was freshly harvested.

Howling and shouting with enjoyment he joined the fun by doing the traditional blow of the whistle when the band started with their figure again, ball cap with the words party hard made it's point as what he was doing at the moment.

After Soma finished his cooking with traditional food, Yuuri and him joined Shiro as they headed to the plaza where Shiro with the tribal band started to station and play, Yuuri with his usual Fedora and Soma who changed his white bandana to a smaller bandana tied to his head joined Shiro taking a shot with the liquor as well as Yuuri.

Until they were pushed to join the games, chasing pigs on a mud pit and as for Shiro who joined the climbing of a bamboo covered with grease, and poor Soma and Yuuri got rope in when their cousin smeared them some grease and pulled to help get the flag and retrieve the flag, "I cant believe this" said Soma laughing.

"People might think there are three idiotic Japanese foreign trying to make stupidity out of themselves" laughed Yuuri.

"Not if we get that flag, no help me!" demanded Shiro who again tried to climb the pole with other locals helping him.

"You're deadest to get that are you?" asked Yuuri.

"I'm competitive, don't say you aren't!" retorted his cousin and Soma took off his shirt and left with his muddy board shorts, Yuuri removed his muddy shirt as well and helped in.

Moments later the extreme loving cousin happily bounced as he got the flag finally, the towns people who came to watch laughed.

Heading back to the house they cleaned up after Toni scolded them and it was all taken and recorded. Having to join the guests for lunch and interacting with them and teaching the guys who to speak more Visaya they headed back to the Plaza to watch the playground demonstration and sad-sad or the colorful tribal dance schools from other places display and compete.

That evening and last day of the three to the country Yuuri thought, "You know, from every country I go and witness their cultural dances and remember how our Japanese culture perform such art it inspires me to come back soon to the ice, maybe I can put up new choreography" he admitted, finishing his record when they were about to fly to Kalibo Aklan to Japan, poor Vicchan was sad to leave his three other doggy friends in Philippines.

Arriving back to Japan Yuuri edited immediately his recordings and submitted his clip to the channel while the full video of his travel with his cousins was uploaded to their Youtube channel called 'The Traveler, The Chef and The Extreme hobbyist' with their signature poses and clothing.

* * *

Meanwhile in Russia, a certain platinum haired Omega had been watching the latest upload of the famous travel and culture expert Yuuri Katsuki who happened to be his skating crush in the Alpha division, calling his bestfriend in Switzerland, " _Hello, Vitya~"_ Greeted by his Swiss bestfriend.

"Chris, I'm more in love than before, and guess what, he'll be back~" said by the Russian to his bestfriend proceeding to post Yuuri's confession about coming back and posting a caption, 'I'll be waiting and hopefully we'll properly get acquainted' with that statement his fans with Yuuri's fans were all in haywire and in debate of what the Omega implied and the sports media had already been starting to write "Victor Nikiforov and Katsuki Yuuri theories of relationships and involvement what more is that the celebrity central or gossiping medias got a hold of the news about the traveling celebrity and skater and the six time Russian Omega champion had some connections.

Poor Yuuri is confused with all the sudden attention he's been receiving from the media.

Back in Japan in a certain exclusive culinary school Totsuki a certain blonde blushing and upset she found the first seat who did not bother to attend their graduation day yet was given his diploma in advance since her grandfather gave the same advice he gave to his father.

Although with the mention of the past where Yukihira Soma stated that he still wants to make a certain lady approve of his food, and commenting that with a heavy title on his shoulder as the world greatest chef alive beating his father and creating cuisines that would top any other chefs including the new chairwoman of the academy.

Doing what Victor did, she posted the clip where Soma stated that he's coming to get her and make her say his food is delicious with the caption, 'Come and get me then' on it.

Her secretary fines it cute and funny that she's still in denial about the fact she loves the red haired chef who vowed to cook for her forever and make her admit his food is good.

Looking at her phone's cover and smiled seeing a cropped image of Soma with his cousins wearing his tank top with his chest tattoo visible, new bandana on his head and shorts matching his cousins with their traveling get up.

Back in Yukihira diner where the three made it their home base however Soma sill opens it for the locals, Soma read the article and commented he'll be surprising her next, while Yuuri on the other hand, "Should I comeback? I mean with all this drama and paparazzi" he sighed.

"I'm just glad I don't have drama in my life~" shrugged Shiro.

~END~


End file.
